Ron Changes
by burtonfan422
Summary: Ron has always been there to back Kim up, always there for her missions. But something happens during a mission where he doesn't make it back home. How will Kim and Rufus manage to deal with this sudden change in the team dynamic?
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron were traveling out of their normal scope of Middleton on yet another assignment. Their friend Wade had told them that a group of their foes had actually teamed up and were plotting something most unpleasant. Well, let's be reasonable, even separated, the villains are always planning something unpleasant.

"It just doesn't feel right. I mean, all of our baddies teaming up, that just feels like trouble with a capital 'T!' I mean, I can't quite put my finger on it but it seems as though disaster follows when there's a villain team-up!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well that's stating the obvious," answered Kim as she pulled into the exit to enter the city where the villains were hatching their nefarious scheme. She found a place where she could park inconspicuously and without getting a ticket, and the two of them jumped out of her car and ran in the direction of the warehouse where the villains were allegedly gathered according to Wade's tracking.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and made some kind of squeaking sound. Rubbing his little paws together.

"Sorry little buddy, but we're not stopping for a snack right now, we've got some big fish to fry," Ron told his hairless pet. He didn't say anything out loud to Kim but he couldn't help but observe how the fog was rolling in, it almost seemed thick enough to get lost in. They climbed up to the roof and peered down a window to find a small ragtag group seemingly going over details.

"Drakken, Shego, Motor Ed, Duff Killigan, DNAmy and Gill. There's a group I never quite expected to see working together," Kim observed through her binoculars.

"Why do I feel as though someone's missing?" asked Ron, his eyes darting side to side.

"Perhaps because we knew you'd be trying to do a sneak attack!" said a rather familiar voice. The three heroes turned around and saw Monkey Fist, smiling ear to ear like a child who had just been promised a great amount of candy!

"My archenemy!" growled Ron.

"You knew we were coming?" asked a curious Kim.

"Aw yeah!" came another voice, once again the heroes forced themselves to turn around and see a large screen featuring the other villains who were downstairs. Clearly Motor Ed had been the one to announce their arrival.

"Yeh're always trying to git one hit ahead of us lassie! Well, we sliced yeh this time!" said Duff Killigan.

"Seriously, you're going with the golf puns?" asked an exasperated Shego.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we've got Kim Possible and her idiotic sidekick right where we want them!" laughed Drakken.

"He has a name, it's Ronnie," pointed out Gill. Now Monkey Fist started right at the teens, his fists raised, he was ready to dish out pain between them. Now, Ron was afraid of monkey's, everyone knew that, but whenever Monkey Fist made himself known and tried to get the jump on them, he was ready, after all, he was also technically a Master of Monkey Kung Fu!

Ron jumped right in front of his archenemy and they began to fight. Rufus made a point to skedaddle out of Ron's pocket and run towards Kim, knowing that this would be a rather jumpy duel. Kim was capable of following their fight, after all, she had studied martial arts herself, but her attention was short-lived. The rest of the villains made their way to the roof!

"Shego! Get rid of Kim Possible!" demanded Drakken.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill!" replied Shego irritably. She ignited the green fire from her hands and rushed right at Kim. Once again, the two were at their most deadly fights, Kim knew all of Shego's moves, and could predict when and where she would strike.

Rufus decided to run right up to the other villains, believing he could take them by surprise and maybe do something useful against them. DNAmy must have predicted that because she sent her dog with lobster claws right at Rufus, laughing maniacally. Rufus was no stranger to DNAmy's unusual creations and faced the creature heads on.

But something happened that night that nobody there would ever forget. During their fight, Ron and Monkey Fist got a little too close to the edge of the building, and unfortunately, Ron put his foot right by Monkey Fist's attempting to trip his opponent, but that trip caused the two of them to fall down. Their screams caused everyone to turn around and quickly rush over in attempt to rescue them. But it was to no avail. All they saw was the fog that had now blanketed the area. All they heard was an incredibly loud splash in the dark river below.

Now Kim and Rufus were frightened. Ron was their best friend and more. He was now lost in some dark waterway, and there was almost no hope of trying to find him. But that didn't matter, they were going to try till their very bodies ached!

"The poor wee lad! Y'suppose he and Monkey Boy are still alive?" asked Duff.

"I'll gladly check it out!" offered Gill as he jumped into the water.

"Well, he should be okay, that's practically his element anyway," said DNAmy.

"Yeah, but those other two dudes may not stand a chance, I mean, that water was rough when we first came to this place! And it don't take a genius to tell you current don't stop at night!" exclaimed Motor Ed.

"Where's Kim Possible and that hairless rodent?" asked Drakken. Sure enough, Kim and Rufus were now gone. They had snuck off while the villains were having their discussion. Kim didn't jump into the water like Gill had. She just stuck Rufus into her pocket and made a point to get to the water's edge, using a flashlight to find any sign of Ron or even Monkey Fist. Her only interest in the latter was questioning him about where Ron might be. She then grabbed her Kimmunicator and got in touch with Wade.

"Wade! I need help, desperately!" exclaimed Kim.

"Kim, is everything okay? You sound as though you've actually lost a fight!" asked a nervous Wade.

"Ron and Monkey Fist fell into a terrible current. Those guys knew we were coming! I need you to contact my parents, Ron's parents, and maybe even my friend Monique and my grandmother and see if they can come over here and help me find Ron! It's incredibly dark, foggy and I can barely see a thing to save my life! Or more importantly in this matter, Ron's!" Kim ordered. Wade was already typing things in.

"Kim they're on their way! I'll even make a point to send drones out to aid in the search! Keep a positive mind! We'll find Ron somehow and he'll be alive!" Wade reassured her. Kim nodded, but she still felt a bad knot in her stomach as she continued searching for her boyfriend. Rufus peeked his head out of her pocket with a nervous look and made a sad squeaky sound.

"Don't worry Rufus, we'll find Ron, I don't know how, but we'll find him somehow! Let's just hope we find him before Gill does!" she reassured the little guy as she continued with her search.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. James Possible was incredibly frantic, searching the city near the river where Ron was last seen. He couldn't shake off the feeling he had late last night when his wife, mother-in-law and two boys had heard the news that Ron had fallen into the river without a trace. Ron was the only boy he had ever felt comfortable having his daughter around, and he always liked the guy.

It was past 9 PM, the family (sans Kim, of course) were gathered together watching _Forbidden Planet_ when one of the communication devices that Kim insisted be in every room of the house came to life, showing Wade on the screen. Wade definitely looked out of breath, despite the fact that he hadn't even left his room.

"Wade! So, how're things going in the tech world?" James had asked jokingly.

"There's no time for jokes Dr. Possible! Kim and Ron were on a mission and well, Ron could be in critical condition!" exclaimed Wade.

"Okay, is he still conscious?" asked a concerned Ann. Having had medical training, she knew how to deal with individuals who had been seriously injured while still remaining calm.

"That's the problem! We don't even know where he is! He was in a fight with Monkey Fist and the two of them fell into the river! The current was too fast for them. Goodness knows where they are now, I've already contacted Ron's parents, they're on their way to the scene of the incident right now!" Wade blurted. A weather balloon could have crashed in their yard and the Possible family wouldn't have even noticed after hearing that. Jim was the first to come to his senses.

"Well then, what are we standing around for! Let's get moving!" he exclaimed.

Despite the evening hour, everyone immediately agreed that they should go and help to find Ron. They piled into the family car, the boys having to sit in the backseat with their grandmother. Not one of them said much, and even when Ann turned on the radio on account that she didn't like uncomfortable silences, that didn't lighten their spirits.

They had met up with the Stoppable's late that night at the warehouse where Ron and Monkey Fist had last been seen. They had brought their adopted daughter along, despite the kid not even being three. James understood, the last thing anyone should ever do was leave a human infant alone. He couldn't even begin to understand the pain the family had been going through.

"Try to keep a stout heart, we'll find your son. He's going to be okay, we must have faith," he had told them. They merely nodded and they immediately split up into groups of one or two and search the river shores and the nearby city in case Ron had by any chance managed to escape the treacherous waters and gone to shore for a snack.

That was the night before, and despite the late hour, every one of them had continued to search even when the morning sun had begun to rise. He kept his eye's peeled, even showing people he met a picture of Ron, asking desperately if they had seen the boy. So far, he didn't have any luck. He paused for a moment at a Starbucks. He hadn't had any rest the night before, and that was beginning to take effect on him. A cup of coffee might actually do him good, get his senses back up, but that could waste precious time.

Suddenly, he noticed a fire hydrant that had sprung a leak and had spouted a significant amount of water on the surrounding sidewalk in front of him. That was when he finally had some luck. There were tell-tale marks of someone having dragged themselves through the puddle. There was something incredibly irregular about the tracks, so he followed them.

He had been in the Cub Scouts once upon a time, and had learned tracking. Granted, that was probably not his strongest suit, but he made a point to follow the watery slide marks until they seemed to end at the entrance of an alley. He panicked for a moment at the thought of losing the trail, but only for a moment when he forced himself to look into the alleyway. There he saw the object of his search: Ron Stoppable!

He was definitely worse for wear. He was soaking wet, but considering the fact that he had gone through water at the fire hydrant and goodness knows when he finally got out of that river, that was to be expected. His legs looked horribly bent. His arms were covered with scrapes, and the left one was broken in two places. He had a really bad cut on his head, and a black eye.

"Ron! It's me! Dr. Possible! Can you talk?" he asked. Ron looked upon his girlfriend's father weakly. He picked up a large white rock that happened to be near him and wrote on the brick wall: busted.

"Yeah, I could tell that," replied James. Then Ron wrote another word on the wall: dying.

"Not on my watch you're not!" exclaimed James. He reached into his cell phone, dialed 911 and immediately told them his exact predicament, he couldn't give them the street address but luckily, the operator was able to track down where his phone was. James then kneeled over Ron, gently holding his hand and told him to hang in there.

"Your tough okay, you can make it through!" he told Ron, who just continued to look at James weakly. James grabbed his walkie talkie and told everyone he had found Ron who was in bad shape. Wade was fortunately able to track down their location because of a homing device he had installed in walkie talkies for such an emergency.

Both families managed to make it to where Ron and Jim were just as the ambulance rolled in. Ann insisted on riding in the ambulance with Ron, showing the proper identification that she was in fact a medical doctor. If Kim and the twins hadn't been there to support them, Ron's parents would have likely collapsed from grief as they watched their son being carried by EMT's into that white vehicle.


	3. Ron at the Hospital

It was a terrible time in that hospital waiting room for both the Possible's and the Stoppable's. Granted they had only been there for two hours but it could just as easily have been years with the situation they were in. Not a single word was spoken between any of them since Nana Possible offered to hold Hana for the Stoppable's so that they might feel a bit of comfort knowing that their friends were looking out for them. That, and she felt they had enough to worry about without dealing with a squirming baby as well.

It must be noted before I go any further that Ann Possible had been given permission to enter the operating room with the doctors and nurses who were now examining Ron, trying to see what was necessary so that he could be fixed up properly. Kim sat right between her father and her brothers, gently holding Rufus in her hands. Earlier, he had tried to get away from her so he could get to Ron, but not wanting him to accidentally mess up the machinery that Ron was connected to, Kim had been forced to hold him back, it hurt to have to keep Rufus away from his best friend, but it was necessary.

Eventually, Ann came into the room with one of the doctors who had been looking over Ron. Everybody in the room stood up, not knowing what they should prepare for.

"Well, we've got a cast on his arm and on his legs, he took a serious blow to the head. Dr. Possible here took a look at some X-rays we did on his head, and there shouldn't be any permanent brain damage, but he might not be himself for a while," the doctor replied.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" asked Mrs. Stoppable her arms and legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, we tried coaxing him to talk and honestly, there's no other way I can put this, he remained silent," said Ann, she looked down at her shoes, she hated this part of her job as a medical professional.

"We did an eye exam on him, he seemed alright there. He's hearing seemed alright. We even tested his reflexes. He just won't talk, or maybe he's unable to," said her companion.

"Could we please see him?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"I think you all have a right to see him, but I must ask that you try not to overwhelm him," replied the doctor, Ann nodding in agreement. Jim looked down at his twin boys, giving them a very serious look.

"Alright you two, listen carefully. We're going to go see Ron. But if you two do anything that might agitate him. Or mess with his equipment. Or overexcite him, then it's straight out of the room with both of you," he told them, straight and to the point he was. They nodded in understanding. Ann lead the group to where Ron was being kept, Kim couldn't help but look into every open door, as if half-expecting to find Ron lying down in one of them as though maybe her mother missed the right room. She was still holding onto Rufus, the way her grandmother was still holding onto Hana.

When they finally came to Ron's room, he was lying in his hospital, just as he had been described. He had a major bandage wrapped around his head. One of his arms was in a cast as were both of his legs. The other arm was covered in bandages, and had an IV in it. He looked upon his visitors as though they were aliens about to ask him questions of life on Earth.

"Ron, it's us, your family and friends. Don't you remember us?" his mother asked him, she gently squeezed his hand. He looked first at her hand and then at her face. His expression softened significantly but he still didn't say anything.

"Could he perhaps have been traumatized? There have been more than enough cases of individuals who have had traumatic enough experiences where they were unable to speak," suggested Nana who had to stop Hana from grabbing Ron's hair.

"Well, he did take on his greatest foe, fall off a building, survived a horrendous experience in water and probably forced himself to drag his body out of it, I daresay he's more than earned the right to be traumatized," pointed out Jim.

"Not helping!" Kim scolded her younger brother while returning her eyes back to Ron. She approached him and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, even allowing Rufus to crawl onto him, but she kept an eye on the little guy, making sure he didn't do anything to ruin Ron's equipment. Ron still didn't say anything, he just looked at everyone, but then, something happened that made their hearts feel a little lighter. He made an attempt to smile.

Meanwhile in another location, the villains were gathered around Monkey Fist. Gill had managed to find him clinging onto a rock in the water, barely conscious after taking a blow to the head and actually breaking his wrist. (That was a diagnostic made by Drakken later.) He had fished the English nobleman out of the water and brought him to dry shore and managed to contact the other villains that they had been scheming with so that they could deal with him appropriately.

Drakken had aired them all to his lair where he and DNAmy bandaged Monkey Fist's head and put a cast on his broken wrist. Duff Killigan had cooked up some haggis and held it right up to the monkey-man's face, the smell alone was enough for the poor guy to regain consciousness.

"Good grief! What on Earth is the god-awful stench?" exclaimed Monkey Fist as he regained his senses.

"It's a little taste of home laddie. Sheep's heart, liver and lungs mixed with onion, oatmeal, suet and spices, everything a growing lad needs," Duff responded with a fond look in his eyes.

"Are you honestly trying to poison all of us you rogue golfer?!" exclaimed Monkey Fist with an exasperated look on his face.

"In me country, this is a delicacy," said Duff with venom in his voice.

"Well it looks as though yer country folk have a steel-plated stomach!" exclaimed Motor Ed who was now waving his hand in front of his face.

"Nevermind about that right now! Where's Ronnie?" asked Gill.

"That boy? As soon as we fell into the water, he slapped my ear forcing me to let go of him, I then cracked my bloody head and got my wrist stuck, and bloody well had to break it just to become free. He floated off tumbling through the currents! He could be dead for all I know!" said Monkey Fist angrily as he stepped off the operating table.

"Honestly, I don't know why Ms. Possible always dragged that kid around, he was a clumsy oaf and probably needed rescuing more times than I would even bother admitting," said Shego.

"I always thought his pet Naked Mole Rat was kind of cute," said DNAmy.

"Don't even remind me about that hairless rodent! That thing sabotaged so many of my machines that it often seemed as though it technically saved the day, and rescued the teenagers!" exclaimed a now agitated Drakken as he pulled his hair.

"Hey babe, you said at one point that kid when he inherited my cousin's evil, he became incredibly dangerous. Just some mechanic's theory but could there be a chance that if given the right mojo, he's actually useful on that red-haired chick's missions?" asked Motor Ed. Shego pondered that for a moment.

"You might have a point there. He was (there's no other word for this) an awesome supervillain so maybe it just depends on the conditions he's put in, regardless, we might need to find a way to spy on Kim Possible and see what she's up to because you never know when she might try to fight us again. If her friend didn't make it, there's a good chance she'll seek revenge," suggested Shego.

"Shego, heroes don't seek revenge, that's what we villains do!" pouted Drakken.

"I dunno, there's stories of the hero going in fer vengeance," suggested Duff.

"And most of them were designed as a cautionary tale! Look I agree with Shego, we need to find out what Kim Possible is up to, whether Ron Stoppable survived and how do we prepare for their eventual return to fight us!" added Monkey Fist.

"Don't worry, I can send spies to do that kind of dirty work!" exclaimed DNAmy. The rest of the villains agreed to DNAmy's and she sent winged creatures of hers with cameras to find Kim and Ron.


	4. Ron comes Home

Ron had to spend almost a month in the hospital. But for the entire time there, he wouldn't say a word. He had to receive help in eating his own food due to the fact that one of his arms being in a cast, he had difficulty handling utensils.

When he finally did come home, it was in a wheelchair. He was able to use utensils again, but had difficulty walking. His parents and the Possible's did everything they could to ensure that he remained comfortable. Unfortunately, he would often wake up in the middle of the night screaming. His parents found themselves rushing to his room trying to soothe him, just like when he was little, although now, the nightmares were likely a lot worse.

Kim would regularly ride the specialized bus for him, just so he wouldn't feel like a total outcast having to be helped in and out of the lift that helped him in and out of the bus. Principal Barkin, who normally went out of his way to make Ron's life difficult actually tried to be nice to the kid. Ron still wouldn't speak at least not in anything that leading linguists would consider human language. If he needed a bathroom break, he just rose his hand repeatedly. If he wanted food, he pointed. As was mentioned before, he did scream in fear from time to time, but that wasn't anything his friends and family couldn't handle. He made noises that sounded like moans, sniffles and even hacks. But none of those things anyone would consider speech.

One night, he was sitting on the couch, quietly eating his dinner while his family sat at the table. His mother got up to check on him and Rufus, only to find her son half-finished with his food, and him asleep. With a mighty heave, she hoisted his feet up on to the couch and put a blanket over him. Rufus watched with quiet interest.

"Ron needs rest, little fella, he'll come around sooner or later," she told the hairless rodent. As she picked up Ron's plate, she couldn't help but ask herself if she truly believed that. That night, both parents were woken up by screaming once again only this time, it was practically a relief.

"Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" Ron's screams came from downstairs. His parents rushed downstairs; his mother gently embraced him as she sang him a lullaby that she used to sing to him when he was just a baby.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows?_

_And what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions,_

_Only illusions,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me_

Just like when he was little, the song got him to calm down, God bless you Kermit the Frog! Ron started breathing more slowly as he felt safe in his mother's arms. Rufus, who had been sleeping right by him the whole time, smiled with pure joy.

Come morning, the Possible's were invited to see Ron and get a chance to finally talk to him.

"Ron, please, tell us what happened. It's good to hear you're talking again," said Kim as she embraced her boyfriend. Ron nodded understandingly. Once everyone was settled down around him, he began to talk.

"Well, as Kim will tell you, Monkey Fist and I had a great fall over that warehouse. Even as we fell, our struggle continued. We kept punching each other and then we fell into that river. He was still clutching me and I was afraid that if he kept holding onto me, we were both going to drown. I slapped him as hard as I could on the ear and I guess that caused him to let go of me. The last thing I knew he was tumbling through the water and I think he hit his head pretty hard on a rock. The current was taking me to who knows where. I tried to grab onto something to pull myself out."

"Unfortunately, the first thing I happened to grab was a branch, and when I heaved hard enough on it to pull myself out of the water to get a breath of air, it broke off and now I found myself going through the current while twisted within the branches, that's probably how I got all those scrapes you guys saw on me. Then I felt myself pushed to the bottom of the river, landed on my arm, and I guess I hit a pretty bad rock, and it broke. Well, I managed to push myself back up out of the branches with whatever strength was left in my good arm and kicked up to the surface. Gasping for breath I struggled for the shore, but I tripped over something and hit my head. The last thing I remember before everything became black was being carried away again by the river."

"So, you have no idea how both of your legs got broken?" asked Ann.

"No, I just remember coming to in the morning on the shore and that I couldn't move them. I struggled to get myself away from the water to where there might be someone to help me. But with only one working limb, it was difficult. I managed to get to the street, crawling painfully across the sidewalk. But nobody seemed to pay much attention to me, they probably thought I was homeless. I went to a leaking fire hydrant, hoping to get something to drink. Then I saw an alley that I thought I could make it to, and figured I would probably die there."

"That's where I found you! Why didn't you talk?" asked Jim.

"Well, I had tried to earlier, when I first came up to the streets, but for some weird reason, I couldn't make any noise come out of my mouth. That's why I had to chicken scratch in order to communicate with you," answered Ron with almost a shameful voice.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Ron, you had just been through a traumatic experience, there are plenty of people who have similar circumstances who never get over it. Your parents said you woke up in the middle of the night, did you perchance have some kind of dream that jump started your vocal cords again?" asked Ann.

"I think that must have been it. I had this dream where I was in some kind of temple and old Monkey Fist was there. He was seriously pissed off and well, we started fighting again. At some point in the fight he gave me a great big kick in the gut and to be honest I fell through a window. It was at that point I saw that I was falling through clouds and to be honest, I just screamed," answered Ron, here he started to cry again. Kim put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, it's okay, you've been through a lot and sometimes, screaming is the best reaction. Look on the bright side, you're talking again!" she said with support. Ron smiled and gave his girlfriend a great big hug.


	5. Villains Plan

Meanwhile, the villains had been keeping a vigil eye on our heroes with drones. Monkey Fist had come to very quickly and was now easily moving about the lair. They were still working on plans for world domination (They're villains, what does one expect?) but they still kept an eye on our heroes, trying to make sure that they weren't ready to stop their most evil plans.

"So, cuz, what's the next plan of action? Those kids ain't exactly gonna come droppin' down on us, particularly the blonde one," asked Motor Ed.

"Kim Possible's sidekick is of little concern to us. Even without the nacho-scarfing freak, she is still a force to be reckoned with. But to answer your question my current plan is to enslave the canines of this country!" exclaimed Drakken.

"You are going to enslave canines?" asked Shego sarcastically.

"Yes Shego, using a certain sound frequency that only dogs are capable of hearing, I will be able to get them to do my bidding. Because so many people love dogs, they will not be eager to fire against them. With an army of canines at our disposal, we can easily overthrow Earth!" It's brilliant!" monologued Drakken.

"Well, yeh're not usin' that technology on my wee dog. Any way I kin use an antidote fer mah pooch?" asked Duff.

"I will provide earplugs for that grass-covered freak you call a dog Duff Killigan, now shut up, I'm trying to think!" answered Drakken.

"Uh, didn't you just explain your plan, I mean, what else is there to explain, other than how you intend to take care of the dogs?" asked DNAmy.

"Well, I figure you can help with that, DNAmy, but there are further things in the plan that need further thought, shall we say," replied Drakken.

"Yeah, like what it is you plan to do if Kim finds out and makes an effort to stop you like she always does," suggested Motor Ed.

"Edward, when will it ever occur to you, I always have a plan!" Drakken replied nastily.

"Hate to break it to you, but going over your journal of schemes, but it seems that every time you make, as you say it, 'a plan,' Kim always seems one step ahead of you and thwarts your so-called plans," pointed out Gill who was holding what appeared to be a journal with unicorns all over it.

"Give me that! And for the record that's an invasion of privacy, reading somebody else's journal!" exclaimed Drakken who immediately grabbed the journal from Gill's (slimy) hands.

"Oooh, does the mad scientist like unicorns?" cooed Duff.

"It was on sale! It was the cheapest one they had! Money was tight at the time!" Drakken angrily replied.

"All joking aside, if Kim Possible does show her face, with or without Ron, how do we deal with her, we need to consider every possibility, regardless of how ridiculous your scheme is, and believe me, it is ridiculous, but Kim showing up is in point of fact, a possibility," said Monkey Fist.

"This is getting ridiculous! I have this plan set in motion, why doesn't everybody get that! Look, if that teenage brat shows her face here, we'll give her the old what-for! That should be good enough for everybody! No more questions. Oh, and fish boy, if I ever catch you messing with my stuff again, I will personally escort you to the local sushi restaurant!" Drakken ranted before storming off. When he was safely out of the room, Shego motioned everyone in for a huddle.

"He's probably gone into his bedroom to pout, the big baby," she said, which got a laugh out of everybody.

"So, we gonna chill out here and work on his plan, 'cause frankly I don't know why you put up with him half the time babe. I mean, if he weren't holding you back you could make all sorts of amazing plans," asked Motor Ed.

"Don't call me babe!" Shego snarled igniting her right hand and holding it right up to the mechanic's face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this will be fun, if there's dogs involved, I so want in!" said DNAmy, most everyone else in the room was a little creeped out by how excited she was.

"But we still need to ensure that Kim and Ron are not able to infiltrate us! I say that while Ron is incapable of going on missions or putting up a fight, we make a move to ensure that his injuries last longer!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea, if we can infiltrate the Stoppable household, we could theoretically keep Ronnie bedridden longer and that we Kim will be so busy helping her friend so won't actually be able to stop our plans this time," agreed Gill.

"Sounds good! I'll orchestrate the sub-mission while blue boy is coming up with his mission!" offered Duff.

That night Duff flew Gill and Monkey Fist over to the Stoppable household. He carefully made sure that his plane was hidden so that they would not be found. The three villains very carefully made their way to the Stoppable house, Monkey Fist using a lockpick to open the front door. The three of them went upstairs where they quickly found Ron's room. He was fast asleep, his three damaged limbs still wrapped up in casts. Rufus was curled up on his master's chest.

"Sleeping like a sloth," observed Monkey Fist.

"Yeah, it's almost a shame that we're going to do this," said Gill. He walked over to Ron and placed a webbed hand right over the boy's mouth. Ron's snoring became stifled, then he had difficulty breathing and that was enough to wake him up if the smell of Gill's fish scented hand hadn't already been enough to do that. If Gill wasn't covering his mouth, Ron's screaming would have woken up both of his parents.

"Save your breath Ronnie, you're going to need it to do some real screaming when we're done with you. Rufus must have sensed something was wrong because he woke up only to be nabbed by Monkey Fist. Rufus tried very hard to wriggle free but Monkey Fist was wise to the little naked mole rat's antics and held tight.

"Yeh're not gonna be turning out well for this laddie!" exclaimed Duff. Using his golf club, he smashed the equipment that was measuring out Ron's vitals. That proved to be a big mistake. What they didn't count upon was the amount of noise that was going to create, thus awakening Ron's parents and as it turned out Kim who was actually having a sleepover with Ron that night. She woke up from the floor where she had unrolled and was sleeping in her sleeping bag.

She kicked MonkeyFist in the gut, Gill let go of Ron's mouth and began to run towards the nearest window, grabbing a chair along the way which he used to smash open the window. Duff managed to slug Ron right in the stomach before he ran to join Gill. Ron began to howl in terrible pain. Given her choice, Kim chose to try and comfort him while Monkey Fist used the distraction to run away out the window himself. They heard the voices of everyone in the house as they ran away.

"That was definitely a bad plan!" exclaimed Monkey Fist. Kim and the Stoppable's tried to check on Ron, worried that he might now have internal bleeding.

"Why would they try to attack Ron again?" exclaimed his mother.

"Probably to ensure that we're to busy looking after him so we don't sabotage whatever crazy scheme they're cooking up!" answered Kim, as she looked at Ron's stomach and found a rather large bruise right about where Duff Killigan struck him.

**I know, this may not have been the most exciting chapter. But I have to hype everyone up for the final chapter. Or it might have to be two depending on how long it is! Until next time, cheers!**


	6. Showdown at the Animal Shelter

"You are exceedingly lucky that guy didn't use one of his golf clubs on you Ron," said Ann Possible as she looked at his now-healing bruise.

"They really played low, sneaking up on me like that," complained Ron.

"Well, that's villains for you, they never play fair," said Jim.

"No, really, thank you Captain Obvious," replied Tim. Ron managed to stand up. It had now been two weeks since the villains had snuck into his room and attacked him. If Kim hadn't been there, he feared he'd still be in leg casts. He could walk again, but he had to use a cane, after all, he only just got the casts off, and it certainly doesn't take a medical genius to figure out that he would have difficulty walking.

"Hey everybody! I've got really big news!" said a voice everybody recognized. They all turned around to see Wade enter with a large suitcase.

"Y'know, I'm still getting used to seeing you out of your room," said James.

"Thank you Dr. Possible, look, onto something more important. I bugged the villains, and I know what they're next plan is. They're going to hypnotize dogs in order to do their dirty work," said Wade.

"Now why would they want to hypnotize dogs to do their dirty work?" asked a very curious Mr. Stoppable.

"As Drakken put it, everybody loves dogs and therefore are going to be hesitant to fight back," said Wade.

"I'm allergic to dog hair," pointed out Mr. Stoppable.

"Well, people like you are not going to get in their way either, now are they?" asked Ann.

"Doesn't it figure? They're using this time when Ron's down to put their plan in motion so that we'll be too distracted to stop them. That's why I came up with a way in which we can interfere while Ron may on the outside appear unable to do anything," explained Wade. He opened up the suitcase and sure enough what appeared to be an exo-suit seemed to rise up out of the suitcase.

"That almost remind me of the suit you gave me that one time, except it looks a bit bulkier and it's gray," observed Kim.

I'm not sure if sending Ron on a mission is a good idea with his current condition. Besides, Kim could probably handle a situation on her own this one time, can't she?" asked Mrs. Stoppable.

"Well, there are a lot of villains where we're going. So, Kim might need some kind of back-up. Also, I have programmed this suit so that while Ron may exert energy, he will not do any physical harm to himself. The machine has a battery so that it gives him strength even in his unstable condition. Also, I was thinking that if we all go, then if this doesn't work out, we can step in and give Ron the break he needs," explained Wade.

"Well, it's Ron's choice, if he wants to do it, let him try it out. Ron, what do you say?" asked James.

"If there's a chance to get back at those guys, then I want in," said Ron. He allowed Kim's parents and Wade to help him into the suit. Wade insisted that they test it outside. Good thing they did, Ron was now able to jump higher, kick better and even run faster. After testing it out a few times, he noticed something on the arm of the suit he hadn't before.

"What does this do?" he asked.

"That is to measure how much energy the suit has. That is one thing you must be very careful with Ron, especially with your condition. I told you that the suit would absorb the pain for you, but if it's energy level gets too low, you will start to absorb it yourself," warned Wade. Everybody got into the Possible family van or the Stoppable family van and they were off, using Wade's GPS to figure out where the villains were. As luck would have it, they were doing recruitment at an animal shelter.

There was Duff Killigan and Motor Ed, dragging the volunteers out the front entrance when the heroes arrived. They looked up as Kim and Ron stepped out of the vans and faced them.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone doesn't know when to quit!" exclaimed Motor Ed as he took out a crowbar and a radio.

"Hey cousin, looks like Kim and Ron have dropped in to say howdy!" he spoke into the radio.

"Then dispose of them you twit!" Drakken's voice exclaimed from the radio.

"Allow me the first strike! I want to finish what Ah started with the boy!" exclaimed Duff. He grabbed two of his golf clubs and started running towards Ron. But Ron stared dead hard at the Rogue Golfer, his eyes narrowed, and right when Duff was about to strike him, Ron grabbed the two golf clubs and miraculously started twirling him around. Ann covered the younger boys' eyes because she was worried about what they might see up Duff's kilt.

Ron threw his adversary right over a nearby fence and into a plant store where Duff landed headfirst into a pile of fertilizer. Everyone there heard his muffled voice: "I ate manure!" Everyone stared slack-jawed at Ron's accomplishment. Wade hadn't exactly told them that the suit he was wearing would enhance Ron's strength. Motor Ed started shaking uncontrollably as Ron approached them and decided to put his hands on his head hoping that whatever Ron was about to do would blow over quickly. That caused him to drop his crowbar and his radio.

"Could you put your arms down for me please?" asked Ron with a grin.

"Sure," replied Ed as he quickly dropped his arms to his sides. Ron had apparently expected that as he grabbed some large wire Ed had hooked to his belt and almost in lightning-fast speed roped the mechanic up before dropping him to the ground.

"Now for round two!" exclaimed Ron as he walked into the animal shelter. The rest of the party decided to follow, but Ron's parents decided to first untie the animal shelter volunteers. The twins went over to Motor Ed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Hey tough guy!" they exclaimed before blowing raspberries at him. Then they went inside. Only to find that Ron had already tied up DNAmy and her small army of Cuddle Buddies. He was just in the process of throwing them into a nearby cage.

"How on Earth did he manage to get those critters and that woman tied up in such a short amount of time?" asked a bewildered James.

"I think I tweaked the speed too well," replied a nervous Wade.

"Wade! If Ron overexerts too much energy in his condition! Well honestly I don't know what could happen!" Ann exclaimed.

"If I might deposit my opinion, if someone else joins him on the fight, that might decrease his chances of hurting himself," suggested DNAmy from her cell.

"You don't get to contribute to this!" Kim scolded her before rushing to join her boyfriend in the back of the building. Sure enough, Shego jumped right in front of her, her hands flaming green. Everyone else saw Ron staring into the eyes of Monkey Fist while Drakken was issuing his henchmen and Gill to load the dogs they assumed were from the shelter into a large truck.

"Looks like you guys decided to crash the party!" Shego said with her usual grin.

"I can handle Shego! The rest of you save the dogs!" Kim ordered as she immediately leaped into action.

"I think I'm going to sit this out with Hana, I can't get near the dogs!" exclaimed Mr. Stoppable as he took the little baby girl into his arms.

"Why did you agree to enter the animal shelter?" asked Jim.

"I have to look after my son," said Mr. Stoppable. Jim quickly joined everyone against Drakken's henchmen. Jim and Tim were quick to go up against Gill, due to his gills he was an incredibly slippery opponent. Ron was still staring down at Monkey Fist, his archenemy who had put him into this situation in the first place.

"Looks like you saved me a whole lot of trouble of having to finish what I started!" exclaimed Monkey Fist. He lunged a punch right at Ron, but he blocked it with ease.

Meanwhile, Rufus was going around freeing the dogs from capture. James actually came into contact with Dr. Drakken, his old college foe. Even though James never had proper training in any fighting courses, he was able to overpower Drakken.

"How did you do that?!" exclaimed Drakken, as he lay flat on the ground with his hands and feet tied up.

"My older brother runs a ranch, and he taught me that little trick!" laughed James. Gill saw what happened and decided to make a run for it and slipped away from "the tweebs" and rush into the truck. Miraculously he was able to start the truck and start driving away. Monkey Fist smiled and somersaulted into the bed of the truck.

"We will meet again!" he exclaimed.

"We are speaking now!" Ron snarled. He ran after the truck and with assistance from the suit he was wearing was able to jump into the truck and continue battling Monkey Fist. Realizing that her son was going to need help, Mrs. Stoppabe grabbed a nearby fire hydrant and sprayed it directly at Shego. That stunned the woman long enough for Kim to deliver a sucker punch right into Shego's stomach. Shego found herself on the ground clutching her stomach in pain. Mrs. Stoppable jumped onto Shego's back and held her.

"Kim! You have to help my son! Please!" she begged.

"I'm on it!" Kim exclaimed as started to run after the truck.


	7. The End

Ron and Monkey Fist were still fighting each other, practically tooth and nail as the saying goes. The jerky movements of the truck as Gill drove didn't exactly fall in Ron's favor for that matter. But he fought hard, hard as he could. Due to his monkey feet, Monkey Fist found a way to grab onto the side of the truck's bed, and using that as an anchor, he punched Ron right in the gut. That caused some damage to Ron's suit and he lost his balance collapsing onto the bed of the truck.

Monkey Fist smiled a sinister smile as he stood over the blonde boy who considered him his archnemesis. Now, Ron was normally one who wasn't good in fights, despite the missions he had gone on with Kim, but he was never one to give up. Despite the pain he was in, he still looked Monkey Fist dead on, determination etched into his face. With great effort, he got himself up, shaking as he did.

"You just don't know when to quit! Do you Stoppable?" he jeered.

"Nope, my friend Kim taught me to keep fighting, even if the odds seem against you," Ron answered back. A horn honked at them and Gill just waved the guy by.

"You honestly thing the niceties are necessary!?" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"I don't want anyone tailing us!" answered Gill.

"Hey! I just called the cops on you! You're gonna get jipped for what you're doing!" the driver of the passing UPS truck shouted at them.

"Fuck off asshole!" exclaimed Gill. The driver continued on his way but unbeknownst to him, Kim was hanging on the back of his truck, and timing herself correctly, she somersaulted onto the truck.

"You're not going to hurt my friend again you son of a bitch!" she shouted.

"What is it with you teenagers! Can't you just let an evil genius do his job!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"No! We do that, this world would be in a horrible situation!" she answered venomously. Just as they were passing a construction site, Monkey Fist jumped off and started to run.

"You're pulling over!" Ron shouted at Gill.

"Make me Ronnie!" laughed Gill. Using whatever strength his suit was giving him, Ron reached over, forced the car door open, jumped onto the side board and punched Gill right in the face. That caused Gill to let go of the wheel. Now, despite Ron not having a driver's license, he grabbed the wheel and turned the car to the side of the road, Kim was overly grateful that there weren't any cars near them as they fell into a ditch. If Kim hadn't been in such great shape, and Ron weren't wearing his suit, they would've both been unconscious at that point.

Ron's suit did take most of the impact, so it was in pretty bad shape, but he just got up, one last time, and ran right where Monkey Fist was. Kim watched him go, she had flipped off the truck and now stood by the truck that was now on its side with Gill inside. She ran over to see that the fish boy was still in his seat, the seat belt and air bags had done their job keeping him alive, if unconscious from both Ron's punch and the impact of the crash. Deciding he would be alright without supervision; Kim ran off in Ron's direction.

Ron was still running after Monkey Fist who had taken command of a large tractor on the site and was attempting to drive away with it. But Ron wasn't about to give up easily, he still had one trick up his sleeve. He went up for higher ground, he grabbed his grappling hook, and getting it latched onto some framework he looked straight upon his archenemy.

"Oh no Monkey Fist, you're not getting away that easily!" he swung over to where Monkey Fist was having difficulty getting the tractor to move any faster than it was designed for. He grabbed the man monkey around the waist and with a mighty heave pulled him away and they fell down on some large rubber waste in a heap.

"What are you? Punishment from God?" Monkey Fist asked Ron as he looked at the exhausted teenager just as sound of sirens blaring could be heard.

"You could say that," answered Ron with a grin. But his grin didn't last very long. Kim was the first to the scene, she waved down the police officers and the EMT's who had come over because they were told of the dangerous activities that some individuals were participating in on this stretch of highway.

The first officers surrounded the two foes and were quick to arrest Monkey Fist. An EMT came over to check on Ron. He was understandably confused to see Ron wearing a robotic suit. Kim came over hoping she could shed light on the subject to save her boyfriend.

"What's with the suit?" the EMT asked.

"It was supposed to protect him, give him strength, I think he used it up, I knew he wasn't up for this!" she exclaimed. Ron looked over at Kim. He was beaten, bruised, weakened, he had nothing left.

"Goodbye, Kim," he said weakly before he went unconscious. Kim felt as though time had fallen completely still. There were still sirens going on, cars driving up, for all she knew it was their families. But that didn't matter.

"No!" she screamed, as she helped the EMT remove Ron's suit and shirt so a defibrillator could be applied. The EMT did the job his training permitted him to do.

"C'mon Ron, c'mon," Kim panted. Hoping against her very instincts that Ron would be alright. Their families arrived, Ann insisting on offering her help. Because of her medical background, she was allowed to kneel beside Ron. Ron's parents stood right behind getting close to the point of hysteria which was why they were held back.

Kim looked upon Ron's face, tears beginning to stream down her face. She remembered back when they were kids. Ron was often scared of bullies; he wasn't exactly the best at standing up for himself at the time. She would often calm him down by gently holding his hand and saying: _"Ron as long as I'm around, I would never let anyone hurt you." _Now it felt as though she had failed in that promise. She buried her face into her father's chest, soaking his shirt with whatever came out of her mouth, nose and eyes.

"Kim! Look at this!" Ann called out. Kim turned around to see Ron opening his eyes. Those close to him held their breaths.

"Hey guys," he said, albeit weakly. Kim rushed over to his side, she was still weeping, but at least now she had a smile on her face.

"Ron! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I barely made it, your granddad say's hi," he replied. Rufus was now weeping tears of joy.

"Get this kid to the hospital, and make sure the life supports are running, he's not out of the woods yet," Anne ordered.

The next week, Ron was once again attending school in a wheelchair, and wearing casts on both of his legs, and a small one on his left arm. Principal Barkin, was still surprisingly nice to Ron. Now that Ron could talk again, he was able to have proper conversations. People cheered him because they saw him as a hero, often asking if they could sign one of his casts, and he just enjoyed the popularity, the big ham.


End file.
